To whom it may concern
by Shamanic Necro-neko
Summary: A little girl writes to her father who kicked her and her mother out many years prior. Its a songfic so i dont own the song. OCxFaust


Hey- I haven't written for a long time and so, even though this isn't gonna mean much to most of you I really liked this song and I wanted to write something. This is Lindsay Lohan- Confessions of a broken heart. Disclaimer: I do not own SK even though there isn't much reference in here… it is rather lame but that's the kind of mood I feel like

* * *

'_Dear Daddy,_

_Hello! Did you see that picture I drew on the envelope? That's the front of our house, I remember it because I sat outside and looked at it before we left. I drew a turtle too, his eyes are x's because he died, his name was Jim because that is a good turtle name. Daddy I miss you- I wish we could have stayed with you. Love-Erika'_

I wait for the postman to bring me a letter  
I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better  
And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders  
A family in crisis that only grows older

'_Dear Daddy,_

_I know you said not to write you these letters…but I wanted to anyway, I wanted to tell you know my day went at school today and I wanted to tell you about what the people tell me about my father. I like to listen to them because Mom wont talk about you in front of me since we left you. I know you're not going to read this, so I've stopped drawing you little pictures and things to make you bored. I know you aren't too fond of these letters anymore. I still love you, Erika.'_

Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go

'_Dear Daddy,_

_Its me again, the little girl who can't stay away. They say you were crazy, and by they I mean the kids in my school. I'm surprised they know about you, but I guess even in Japan people know the world. They say Mom is crazy sometimes too, but that's because I think she is sometimes. I don't know you Daddy, so I don't know if you are crazy or not. Mom says I should go to medical school, she says that only because I like learning- but I think inside I remind her of you. Love, Erika.'_

Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am broken but I am hoping  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am crying, a part of me is dying and  
These are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart

'_Dear Dad,_

_I think if I sit here in moms office and look at her note I can see you, even though you're very faded in my mind, working. She says you were a hard worker but that's all I could get out of her while she works. We all miss you, even Yuna who never loved you. Tot is very smart, she is my little cat as you know. I remember when I killed her, that look that even though I'd done something wrong- I could do something right later on. Do you have faith in me? Do you think I'll become great? I hope someday we'll meet. Love, Erika.'_

And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater  
I dream of another you  
The one who would never (never)  
Leave me alone to pick up the pieces  
A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed

'_Dear Dad,_

_Mom told me the story, she says now I'm old enough to understand. I've moved out now, I have my own life. I made a friend at the bar- her name is Kiska. I hope she will be part of my life the way you weren't. I'm very sad I could never have a father but I think you are too. You just seem that way, when mom talk about you I don't think you are the kind of man that could have the intent of hurting me so much. I think it was an accident- like me. With love, Erika'_

So why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go!

'_Dear Dad,_

_I called Akio today. I call her Akio because I feel she has abandoned me too, but she was more of friend than a mother at the moment. She didn't really raise me as much as other people did. I have heard there is a Shaman Tournament in the next few hundred years. I wish to see you there but I know you wont find me, because, this letter will remained as far away from you as I am now. I wish to hear from you someday. –Erika'_

Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me  
Cause these are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart  
I love you,  
I love you  
I love you  
I...!  
I love you!

'_Dear Dr. J. Faust,_

_Recent news of the shaman tournament has pushed me up the wall and I can no longer find enough vodka to fill my needs and pounding headaches. Kiska says things will be fine and that she hopes we will also make it into the tournament. I highly doubt it because I am not a very good necromancer but the chances that I will all the more push my excitement and my craving for strong drinks. Salutations- Erika.'_

Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth...  
Did you ever love me?  
Did you ever love me?  
These are...  
The confessions...of a broken heart

'_To whom it may concern:_

_Dad, I don't know you…I want to but the closer I get to you by going to the tournament, the less I know you.. Tell me the truth, did you ever love me? Did you ever care about me or was I nothing to you? Some people have fathers, I've discovered that I have a memory.. A memory and a spirit of a father. I'm still waiting for you to open this letter…will you ever open my letters…-Erika'_

Ohhh...yeah  
I wait for the postman to bring me a letter..


End file.
